The present disclosure relates generally to material handling systems, and is more particularly directed to a system which provides efficient storage, retrieval and sortation of articles. The innovation will be disclosed in connection with, but not necessarily limited to, a three dimensional warehouse system utilizing a plurality of carts controlled to retrieve, store and sort containers or individual articles, capable of a wide range of uses, including a goods to operator system, a sortation system and a storage and retrieval system.
Reference will now be made in detail to one or more embodiments illustrated in the accompanying drawings.